Nix
Nix Taylor Nick Taylor (more commonly known as Nix) was born on September 14, 2061 in the small town of Port Townsend, approximately 56 miles outside the city of Seattle. He attended the University of Elyris, majoring in Computer Science in 2077 but was forced to leave after a series of unusual events transpired. His classmates often referred to him as a quirky loner, receiving at least 5 formal complaints from the university for unusual dorm room odor. His current whereabouts are unknown. Birth Nix (Nick) Taylor was adopted on October 14, 2061, exactly one month after his birth by notable tycoon, Kieran Taylor and his wife, Francine Taylor under a closed adoption agreement. His father is of Irish descent while his mother is a mixture of Spanish and British ancestry. Nix is an only child. When Nix was born at Jefferson Hospital, his birth mother, Lana (last name unknown) was only sixteen years old. She was shunned by her family after they found out she was pregnant and as a result, had extreme financial struggles. To support herself and her unborn child, she took several odd jobs, one in which she met Nix's future adoptive parents who were drawn to the girl's witty humor and intelligent responses. After meeting her for a third time, the couple decided to bring up a closed adoption agreement. Unfortunately, Lana mysteriously disappeared shortly after handing over her child to the couple, leaving no record of her existence. Early Childhood At the early age of three, he briefly went through speech therapy after his parents began noticing that he had difficulty pronouncing certain words, including his own name, Nick which he pronounced as Nix. He officially changed his name in 2076. Nix grew up on a 43-acre estate in Port Townsend where he attended Grant Elementary School and attended accelerated programs. He was raised with no religious following; however, his parents borrowed a few ideals from various sects and forbade Nix from playing with his other classmates. After several years of constant bullying and teasing, his parents pulled him out of school, unaware of their effect on him and hired a certified professional to home-school him. Embarrassed and disgraced by their unusual child, his parents rarely mentioned him, never brought him to any charity functions, and never had any family photo ops. University Life After being accepted a semester early into the University of Elyris for Computer Science, Nix urged his parents to let him attend under the agreement that he would keep a low profile during his four years of study. Due to the agreement, Nix was assigned to Harem Quad, a dorm building consisting of only single occupant rooms. Residents who live in the same hallway often heard him yell the name J, an online friend Nix met through a video game. J neither visited nor attended the university. Some speculated Nix has a split personality disorder and J was concocted as a result of his upbringing. This speculation has not yet been confirmed. Relationships Throughout his seventeen years, Nix had no romantic relationship. He is actively seeking. Achievements Third Place Winner of the 2075 Student Innovation Showcase Project Entry: Robotic Arm Photo Op: No Excerpt from Showcase Committee: The 2075 Student Innovation Showcase brings together students from all over the world to demonstrate their intellectual abilities in creating technological advancements for the greater good. Our third place winner, Nix Taylor demonstrated unique expertise in crafting a robotic arm utilizing simple materials. This greatly expands the realm of do-it-yourself projects under a budget. Hobbies Animal Bionics Infatuated with animal anatomy both old world and new world species, Nix enjoys dumpster diving for various materials to use on his projects. At his dorm, he had a secret closet full of hanging dead animals, as well as live ones for experimentation before he was forced to discard it and leave the university.Category:Player Characters